The Final Closure
by xXxPrincess of DreamsxXx
Summary: Beast Boy finds Terra's old diary and gets some final closure. He can finally move on to bigger and better things. TerraBBRae BBRae by the end


**Diclaimer- I don't own Teen Titans!**

The Final Closure-

Her name was Terra. She was a great friend of the Titans' once upon a time. The time before Slade got to her and the short time after she broke free of his grasp. That was a while ago. Now she goes to school and acts like a normal girl, almost like she doesn't want to remember, because we're all just some nightmare to forget.

Beast Boy sighed deeply as he stared out at the sunset. He missed her. He couldn't deny she and him had been more than friends, or so he had thought. Maybe she just didn't like him that way. Maybe this was just better for her…

He stood up as the sun dipped below the surface of the ocean. Soon the sky would be lit with stars and the crescent moon. The changeling walked down the steps and to the floor his room was located on. As he walked towards it, he spotted **her** door. The door engraved with **her **name. Slowly he walked towards it, not really knowing what he was doing. The teen boy quickly punched in the access code and stepped in.

"Dude… Bad memories…" he spoke shakily upon seeing the heart shaped jewelry box he had made for the girl long ago, on **that **night. The night he had found out of **her **betrayal.

Walking over to the drawers he noticed a red spiral notebook sitting under the bed. Not being able to help himself he stepped cautiously over to the spot and leaned down to pick up the object.

**My Diary… (Don't you dare read this if you're not me!)**

Shrugging, he opened it, figuring that it didn't matter if he read it now. The girl he had known no longer existed in a sense. So he flipped through it to a random page.

_May 2nd, 2005_

_Today was GREAT! I met the Teen Titans! They let me stay in their home. It's HUGE! I wonder how I ever lived without the big screen T.V with cable, high powered shower, and all the food. But I know when tomorrow comes, I'll have to leave. If I don't then they might find out my secret. Where would I be then? Though it'll be tough, I've got to._

_-Terra-_

_  
_He let himself be taken by curiosity and flipped further into the book, trying to find what had made her betray them.

_May 4th, 2005_

_I can not believe he told! That lying twerp told them! He had promised not to but he did! Slade was right, the Titans aren't my friends and never were. I'm going to find him, and I'm going to take him up on his offer… He'll give me a home, food, and training! I will get my revenge!_

_-Terra-_

Here was where it began… He hadn't even said anything. It was amazing how her false judgment had started this whole thing to begin with. But there was still something he needed to see, though he didn't know what it was.

_August 9th, 2005_

_Today I met up with the Titans again. I wonder how they can trust me with all the things I've got in store for them. But then again they don't know about those things. I almost regret joining Slade. He has taught me and taken me in, but these people who I'm with now… They treat me like family. He was never that nice. It was all business with him. I'm considering a turn of events at this point…_

_-Terra-_

He was beginning to find what he had wanted. He needed to know more.

_August 30th, 2005_

_Today is supposed to be the day. I don't want to do it. I'm scared and shamed. Beast Boy has become so much more to me, all the rest of the Titans have become my brothers and sisters. What do I do? If I don't do what he says then he'll get me back. _

_-Terra-_

That was where it ended. She had never gotten back to getting her stuff. Her final decision had been to betray them all. He didn't know why she had gone down that path because her diary was cut off, but he knew the gist of it. She hadn't been sure. Her mind might have been changed when Slade showed up at the carnival that night, but he had pushed her away into darkness. Terra wasn't all evil; Terra was just a girl with bad luck and wrong decisions. That was what he needed to know. She was happy now, she was free. And now he was too.

"Beast Boy?" Raven asked from the open door way. "What are you doing in here?" He dropped the book and it made a thunk as it hit the floor.

"Just… Getting some final closure…" he smiled, walking toward the doorway. "She's gone now and I just needed to get some reassurance that it was okay to move on… And it is. So I was wondering… You wanna go sit on the roof?" he asked, arching a green eyebrow.

"No- Well… I guess that wouldn't be too bad…" she sighed. He was moving on, and opening his eyes to what was right in front of him this whole time. Smiling, they went up to the roof together.


End file.
